


Everyone thinks we're perfect; don't let them look through the curtains

by Killjoy413



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Original Character(s), Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy413/pseuds/Killjoy413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a 17 year old boy who has a fucked up life. on the outside they are the perfect family but on the inside they hold a dark secret; his mother, brother and himself are all abused by his father.<br/>two mysterious guys move in next door, how will that effect Alex's life?</p><p>this story was inspired by my love of Black Butler and the song dollhouse by Melanie Martinez</p><p>(trigger warning, self-harm, child abuse, and thoughts of suicide and self-hatred)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter...... Let's see how this goes. Sebastian and ciel will be in the next chapter. : 3

**_Crash!_**   I stare at the broken vase on the ground.

"Look at what you did, you fag!"

He whipped me with his belt, I cry out "please, please dad, I didn't mean to" but it's useless, he continues to whips me.

"Please honey, it was an accident" Mum tries to reason as she tries to control her crying but he just slaps her across the face. "Shut up, whore!" He yells. Mum falls to the ground and Dave -my little brother- runs to mum crying

"mum are you okay?" He cries dad gets more mad and kicks Dave in the side "move you little bastard!"  Mum gets in front of Dave and takes the beating "you good for nothing, ugly bitch!"

I move in front of mum and take the beating. She tries to push me out of the way but she's to move. After about 10 minutes dad gets tired and goes to bed for the night.

I slowly get up, I get mum, Dave, and myself into the bathroom to clean our wounds. Once I clean all of our wounds and I send Dave off to bed. Mum cries more "I'm so sorry baby, it's all my fault, you and dave don't deserve this."

I hug her "it's not your fault mum, you need rest." I console her and head off to bed. I lay in bed and silently cry. I hear someone walk in my room, I know who it is, dad. He leans over me "remember, tell anyone and I'll kill your mother" he then walks out of my room and I cry a bit harder.

He tells me this every night. He hasn't always been this way, he was once a loving father. I was 12 when everything changed. I still don't know what happened, but I saw dad beating mum.

He soon began beating me and when Dave turned 9 he started getting beating as well. I heard we got new neighbors, two men. Mum will want us to meet them. I am 17 and my little bother is 14, you see on the outside we are the perfect family.


	2. Chapter 2

*third person POV*

Sebastian and Ciel finally got their house unpacked, Sebastian did all the work, Ciel just sat on the sofa.

After Ciel was turned into a demon they weren't happy about the situation, but neither one of them can change that it had happened.

they traveled around Europe, then around the United States. While they kept up their master/butler relationship a different kind of relationship formed. 

Soon the times changed and they had to ditch the master/butler act. They let the relationship that had been forming take over. The relationship of best friends, they truly became best friends.  

Sebastian is in the kitchen making tea, while Ciel is sitting on the sofa. It has been thousands of years, it's the 21st century and Ciel finally got a growth spurt, and is almost as tall as Sebastian.

The doorbell rings.... Sebastian sets the tea pot down on the table in front of Ciel. He opens the door to see a middle age woman a little boy and a teenage boy.

*Alex's POV*

Around noon mum drags me and Dave next door to meet the neighbors. A young man opens the door.

"hello, can I help you with something?" He asks, mum smiles "hello, we live next door and wanted to introduce ourselves" he smiles and invites us in.

I sit on the sofa next to mum and dave, across from the other young man. "Tea, anyone?" The dark haired man asked and we all politely said "yes, please"

"I'm Jane, my husband -Louis- is at work" mum gestures to us "my two sons, the eldest Alexander and the younger david." Mum introduces us.

The taller man with the black hair introduces himself as Sebastian and the slightly smaller man with the blueish hair as Ciel. 

I look at Sebastian and Ciel, they are both attractive.... Sebastian is cuter.... His eyes are such a beautiful color... Sebastian catches me starring and I immediately look down blushing.

I heard a low chuckle come from Sebastian but I don't think anyone else heard it....maybe it was just my imagination....  Mum invites them over for dinner and we take our leave. 

~~~~~ time skip ~~~~~

Dad was angry when he got home from work and started yelling, he was going to hit mum again, but mum told him she was just trying to keep our appearances up. After she said that he wasn't as mad, he wanted us to seem like the perfect family.

Mum serves dinner and sits next to dad. We have a round table, going clockwise its dad, mum, Dave, me, Sebastian, Ciel, then back to dad. I pick at my food but don't really eat.

Since they got here dad and us have put on a happy act. Dad was the center of the conversation and was talking to Ciel. Sebastian notices I'm not really eating and whispers "why aren't you eating, Alex?" 

I stiffen and continue to stare at dad "I-I'm not really hungry" I whisper so lowly I don't think it was audible at all. 

"I see" he whispers lowly back. He stares at me for a second then looks back to dad. I sigh silently, I really just want to go to my bed and sleep.

Soon dinner is over and everyone moves into the living room for a bit more conversation. Dave goes off to bed and I'm stuck washing the dishes before I head up for bed.

"You were very silent durning dinner" I suddenly hear, I jump and turn around, it was Sebastian, I sigh. "Y-yeah, I usually am"

"Why is that?" He asks, I turn back and continue to wash the dishes. "You should go back before dad sees you're gone and finds you talking to me"

"Why, what would happen? And you're avoiding my question" he responds raising an eyebrow.  I stiffen and whisper "you should really go" 

"Is there a way I could get you to actually talk to me?" He asks moving a bit closer. "Probably not" I say hiding my face, I may or may not be blushing from how close he is now.

He grabs chin softly and makes me look at him. "How about you come overro my house at midnight and we can talk?" 

I nod not being able to talk, he smirks and says "I'll see you then" with that he leaves. This can't be good.....

After I'm done with the dishes I go up to my room and start my homework. After about an hour I'm almost done when I hear dad stomping up the stairs. 

"Shit" I whisper, dad barges into my room and starts yelling about how I forgot to put away a plate. When I try to say "I'm sorry an I'll go put it away" he punches me and says "too late, your bitch mother did it"  

He punches and kicks me for a while then tells me the line I hear every night "tell anyone and I'll kill your mother" and off he goes to bed.

I get up off the ground and grab the first aid kit I keep in my room. I clean up the blood and treat my wounds.

Soon it's midnight "should I really go?" I whisper to myself....well it can't hurt. I turn off my light, open my window and climb down the bricks. 

I walk over to Sebastian and Ciel's and ring the doorbell. Ciel opens the door "h-hi, Sebastian asked me to come over..." 

Ciel looked over my face then told me to come in. I walked in and saw Sebastian walked into the room. "What happened to your face?" Ciel asked, I look at him confused, "what do you mean?" 

Sebastian walks over to me looking....concerned? "You have a black eye and your lip is split and bleeding" he says. "I fell" I lied, I had used that lie so often. Ciel gives him a weird look then says "I'll leave you two be"

Sebastian and I sat on the sofa. "You fell?" Sebastian asked. I nod looking at the ground. "And I'm supposed to believe that?" He says more of a statement than a question.

"Everyone else does" I mumble so lowly only I should hear it. "I'm not everyone" I look at him should he hreard that. "What really happened?" He asks, I stand up "I shouldn't have come over" 

He grabs my hand "you can trust me." I slowly sit back down "I just fell" I say once more, he nodds his head and we continue the conversation.

We talked about ourselves and what we like and joked around, it was fun. But know it was late and I need to get back home. 

"Same time tomorrow?" Sebastian asks, I smile at him "sounds good" I walk back to my window, climb into my room, shut my window and go to bed.


End file.
